


Ryan in Twinkland

by Anonymous



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Twinks, dom!Ryan, dont read please dont read, joke, sub!onceler, the smut is bad on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryan loves the twink from the Lorax.
Relationships: The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Ryan Ross
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Ryan in Twinkland

Ryan Ross wasn't too particularly excited to be moving to the middle of nowhere. More specifically, the middle of nowhere with a bunch of animals and trees. Still, it was better than living with Brendon Urie. Anything was better than living with Brendon Urie. 

As Ryan was walking, he found a twink that had terrible fashion sense. Ryan was intrigued, and tapped the twink on the shoulder, "Hello, I'm Ryan Ross... what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm the Onceler." 

_Definitely the name for a twink._

"That's a great name. I'm here because I need a house, and wanted to be somewhere where... Brauð Þvag can't find me..."

"Oh, you're talking about Brendan Jimmy Urine..." Onceler looked down. There was some silence. "Would you... want to live with me?" R

Ryan blushed. Twinks were his type, and living with Onceler... it would be hard to hide that he indeed wanted to have brutal sex with him. "Sure."

-

After a few weeks of living with Onceler, Ryan learned a lot about him. How he'd wanted to sell this... weird, useless object, and how he was truly a kind soul underneath it all.

As this specific day dragged on, Ryan couldn't even hide his blush as Onceler bent over to pick things up, preparing the... Thneed? for being promoted. 

Ryan walked over to Onceler, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Can we talk?"

"Sure?"

"I..." Ryan choked up. He decided to go a different route. "Can I help you promote the Thneed?"

"Sure!"

-

Ryan leaned against a wall, watching as Onceler got pummelled with tomatoes, one hitting his crotch. Ryan wished he was that tomato.

"Ryan..." Onceler said, walking over to the other twink. "I..." Ryan's eyes widened as Onceler grabbed his hands and pulled him away, kissing him roughly. Ryan was shocked but kissed back. Eventually they went back to their house, and Ryan pinned Onceler to the bed. 

Ryan put his penis into Onceler.

-

Years later, they were married, and Onceler had changed. He was now greedy and money hungry, but still a twink. Ryan still loved him, but he didn't change a bit. He still had feelings for him, he still liked twinks. So what? B

when Onceler wanted to take control of sex, Ryan got angry. He was mad. He realised then that Onceler had a bigger penis than him.

They divorced.


End file.
